Aquel extraño aroma
by LSCQ15
Summary: Ren Tao, el más poderoso cazavampiros de Tokio. Horokeu Usui, el hijo del señor de los vampiros. Cuando ambos se encuentren donde menos lo esperan, se desatará una pasión de la que nunca podran escapar. Ligeramente basada en Crepúsculo. UA, Yaoi,lemon aft


(Un megafono sale de la tierra) Hola mis queridos lectores. Estoy bajo la tierra porque no quiero que me apedreen por no haber subido nada... es que todo ha sido una locura jeje. Recien puedo tocar mi compu con fines Fan-Fictionales... (estemmm seee invente la palabra). Aqui esta una de las otras historias que rondaban mi mente desde el año pasado. Está ligeramente basado (es decir, tomo muchos elementos y situaciones de..) en Crepusculo, o "twilight" para los spanglishtas (se, otra palabra inventada). Pero, yo aqui pongo a mi pareja estrella: HORO y REN!!!!!

*Horo*: Pero yo no queria participar en esta hue...  
*LSCQ15*: Si, pero cuando te pregunte si querias ser el co-prota de otro fic aparte de "Love Always Find a Way", me dijiste que si!!!  
*Horo*: Pero... yo no sabia que tambien iba a estar Ren T^T Yo pense que no ibas a ser tan depravado...  
*LSCQ15*: Oye, tú eres en primer lugar el que me dijo que queria una parte lemon en estos fics!!  
*Chan(si, mi kelido uke)*: AL FIN VAS A HACER UN LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*LSCQ15*: ¡Ves lo que me haces hacer! (a chan) Si ps... yo se que te lo prometi hace tiempo y queria que fuera una sorpresa y todo eso... (adivinen... voz acaramelada y ojos de borrego... mala combinación)  
*Horo*: Bueno, entonces yo me voy....  
*LSCQ15*: De eso nada... ya me hiciste meter la pata, ahora me las vas a pagar...  
*Horo*: (resignado) pero al menos varia un poco... HACE TIEMPO PROMETISTE UN FIC HORO-HAO AL PUBLICO!!!!!  
*LSCQ15*: ¿Y quien ha dicho que Hao no va a estar en este fic????????

Bueno... si sigo discutiendo con el co-prota, voy a terminar contandoles toda la historia. Y ni intenten leer crepusculo, porque ya dije que solo esta LIGERAMENTE BASADO, o sea que no importa que sean Sthepanie Mayer, no van a poder predecir nada de este fic... juajuajuajua....

Dicho esto, me complazco en traerles la obra de mi mente retorcida: "Aquel Extraño Aroma"

P.D. Shaman King no me pertenece, aunque yo lo quisiera... abuuu

P.P.D. Como me hizo revelar el cabeza hueca de Horo (uy, me estoy pareciendo demasiado a Ren) va a haber lemon en este fic... pero obviamente no ahora... tal vez en unos capis mas...

P.P.P.D. Los narradores son Horo, Ren, y Yo, osea yo ps, no van a pensar que es otro personaje... No, mentira, yo tambien voy a estar en el fic!!! yo voy a ser Luis Samuel, el narrador omnisciente xD!!!

P.P.P.P.D. A pedido de mi uke, Takeru y Koichi (del fic "Love always find a way") van a tener unos ligeros papeles en este fic... aunque, para mis fines, ya no van a estar emparentados con Horo y/o Ren... al menos no de la forma del susodicho fic...

P.P.P.P.P.D. Espero que les guste... y si, esta era la ultima posdata...

* * *

*-*-*-* Luis Samuel *-*-*-*

La noche era profunda. Dos figuras encapuchadas corrian bajo la luz de la luna, mientras una tercera los perseguia, disparandoles. Las dos figuras encapuchadas entraron a un callejón. Una de las balas entonces impacto en la rodilla de uno de ellos. La otra entonces dejo caer su capucha, revelando sus ojos negros, su cabello celeste, su boca entreabierta, de la cual caia un hilillo de sangre.

- ¡Takeru! ¡Takeru!, por favor despierta!

- No seas dramático Horo - dijo la figura que respondia al nombre de Takeru, bajandose la capucha y revelando un cabello negro y unos ojos violetas- solo fue un disparo... No puedo caminar bien, pero podre levantarme y huir... si me ayudas.

- ¡Eso te pasa por beber tan poco! ¡Te dije que necesitabas beber más!

- Tú sabes que no me parece correcto hacer eso... no sé porque insistes en esto...

- ¡Pero aquel hombre era malo! ¡Le robaba a la gente pobre!

- No me interesa... nadie merece morir así... ni aun él...

- ¿Quién?

- Ese que nos persigue para matarnos

- ¡Rindanse, monstruos de las tinieblas! ¡Los tengo acorralados! - dijo la figura con una pistola recien llegada, cuya arma relucia a la luz de la luna y por la cual resbalaban las constantes gotas de lluvia aquel día de otoño en Tokio

- ¡Un triste humano no va a poder vencernos jamás! - dijo el vampiro de cabellos celestes - ¡No conoces la fuerza de nuestro clan!

- No necesito que un vampiro mediocre me muestre su arbol genealogico de tercera...

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te arrepentiras! - dijo el vampiro de cabello negro, subitamente de pie y a unos metros del caza-vampiros

- Muy bien: No necesito que...

- ¡Ahora si! ¡Muere!

- ¡Takeru, no!

- ¡Ya basta, niños!

Una figura descendio de las alturas, interponiendose entre los vampiros y el cazador. Su sola presencia desato un extraño terror en los vampiros. El cazador supo entonces que era peligroso.

- Horokeu, Takeru... ya les dije que no pueden ir a cazar sin mi consentimiento...

- Padre... yo... trate de detener a Horokeu, pero...

- Sus excusas no me interesan... puedo leer cada uno de sus pensamientos... se exactamente lo que hacian...

- Entonces usted es... - dijo el cazador - no lo puedo creer... el mismisimo rey de los vampiros, Asshiru en mi presencia... que honor: El Rey y los Dos principes a mi merced... hoy es mi noche de suerte.

- Tú, escoria humana no haras nada - dijo el Rey Asshiru, y le lanzo un hechizo, dejando al cazador inconciente - Ahora, Takeru, muestrame tus heridas...

- No es necesario, padre... no es nada...

- No seria nada, si es que pudieras mantenerte en pie sin la ayuda de tu hermano (OOOOOO era su hermano!!! xD. Obviamente me refiero a Horo ps)

Asshiru curó la herida de Takeru en unos segundos y les dijo:

- Será mejor irnos... No es necesario derramar sangre sin ningún motivo.

- ¡Pero padre! ¡EL ES EL QUE MATO A NUESTRA MADRE!

- No cobraré sangre por sangre, Takeru. No siempre me tendras a mi o a Horokeu para que peleemos tus batallas internas. Si deseas, puedes morderlo ahora, pero ni yo ni Horokeu le haremos daño.

Takeru miró al cazador desmayado en la calle y despues bajo la cabeza y dijo:

- Vamonos a casa

- Ese es mi hijo - sonrio Asshiru - Ahora vamos.

Asshiru y Takeru se encaminaron fuera, sin embargo Horokeu se quedo mirando al cazador. Takeru se dio cuenta de esto y, volviendo a su lado, le dijo:

- Horokeu... ¿pasa algo?

- No... nada... es solo que... no puedo creer que alguien tan sanginario pueda ser tan hermoso...

- En su mundo, el es el bueno, y nosotros los malos... Pero nadie nunca se da el trabajo de ver ambos lados de la historia... porque nadie jamás podrá estar en ambos lados... Vamonos Horokeu... olvidalo... no podemos hacer nada por él.

Entonces los hermanos se levantaron y antes de irse, Horokeu dijo:

- ¿Hueles eso, Takeru?

- Si, huele a... jazmin blanco... me pregunto si...

- Si, tiene un aroma extraño, pero es del cazador...

Luego, los vampiros desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, aun llovia, pero pronto el sol saldria y deberian ocultarse, a menos que el dia apareciera nublado....

***** AL DIA SIGUIENTE *****

*-*-*-* Ren Tao *-*-*-*

8:00 am, Escuela Secundaria St. Olduval (see, nombre inventado... no se burlen) Tokio.

- ¡Ren!, ¿Como estás?

- No muy bien Yoh, pase una mala noche...

- Seguro que en otra "aventura en la noche", ¿verdad? - me dijo el recien llegado de pelo verde, que se paró al lado del chico de pelo castaño que me hablaba a mi, a Ren Tao.

- Pues...

- Si alguien te viera, no creeria que eres tan galán... jiji - le dijo Yoh, el castaño, antes de irse y dejar a Ren y al peliverde juntos

- Saliste sin decirme - me dijo el peliverde

- Lo siento Lyserg... pero... no queria que corrieras peligro...

- ¡Te enfrentaste solo a 3 vampiros! ¡ Y ni siquiera a unos cualquiera! ¡Te enfrentaste a los principes y al Rey Asshiru! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! o peor... ¡Pudiste ser convertido en una de esas... monstruosidades! - Lyserg, el peliverde empezaba a histerizarse. Eso siempre le trae problemas en las cacerias.

- Lyserg, dudas de mi eficacia. No tuve ningún problema - le dije aburrido

- Como sea. Pero si vuelves a hacer trabajos asi solo, puedes considerarte fuera de la orden. Solo porque eres mi mejor amigo no le dije nada a la capitana. (Uhhh, quien seráaaaaa)

- Buenos días alumnos! - el profesor Silver ya entró

- ¡Buenos dias, sensei!

- Antes que nada, tengo unos anuncios. Primero: El baile de llegada de primavera pronto llegará. Quiero que todos esten listos y ayuden en la decoracion o en lo que puedan ayudar y porfavor, consiganse parejas de una vez, no quiero que después pasen incidentes raros...

- ¡Por favor! - susurro alguien detras mio - ¡Lo hice porque estaba conqueteando con mi novia!

- Callate Koichi - le dije - ya nadie quiere saber tu historia del papel higienico.

- Por cierto, Ren, no vuelvas a salir asi sin avisar. Yo tambien quiero accion

Le mire incredulo. Sus ojos son dorados como los mios, pero el tiene el cabello rojizo. Yo tengo el cabello morado. Pero no me importa. Me da igual lo que diga Lyserg, Koichi o la capitana. No puedo dejar que los vampiros pululen sin hacerme cargo.

- Y ahora, por último, les tengo una sorpresa: Tres alumnos nuevos vienen a nuestra clase. Su familia se mudo hace un tiempo y quiero que sean amables con ellos. Por favor saluden a Hao Akai, Takeru Usui y Horokeu Usui. Ellos seran sus compañeros.

Me fije en los recien llegados. ¡No podia ser! Miré la ventana. Estaba nublado... por supuesto. No lo podia creer. Los dos principes y su guardaespaldas.  
Sin embargo nadie lo noto. Todas las chicas y los chicos del coro les silbaron y los piropearon. Yo, personalmente no me interesan, a menos que sea entre la pared y mi pistola.

- Lyserg, Koichi... ellos son los principes... los vi anoche

- ¿Qué? - dijo Koichi - no lo puedo creer

- Debemos fingir ahora... no podemos hacer nada en la clase.

Los tres vampiros se sentaron. Escoria chupasangre. El unico que parece tan disgustado como yo es Yoh. Koichi y Lyserg conversan entre ellos, mirandome de reojo.

Hao, que asumo debe ser el guardaespaldas, se sienta al lado de Yoh. Este no parece tan feliz. Sin embargo entablan conversación. Adelante nuestro se sientan los otros dos. Entonces Takeru le susurra a su vampirico hermano:

- Horo, me duele la rodilla

- Callate, despues veremos eso - le responde Horokeu

- ¿Le paso algo? - les pregunte

- Ehhhmmm... nada, tropeze en las escaleras ayer en la noche y todavia me duele un poco...

- Seee... claro - les dije

- Takeru, - le dijo Horokeu - hueles.?

- ... Jazmin Blanco... no creeras que...

Diablos!... mi perfume... lo olvide... es que... me recuerda a mi madre... por eso lo uso....

Ambos vampiros me miran. No creo que lo sepan

- Pura coincidencia... - dice Horokeu

Takeru me mira con desconfianza y se voltea. Horokeu, en cambio me examina con la mirada y me sonrie. Intento lanzarle una mueca de desprecio, pero no puedo, y mi boca se curva en una sonrisa... que no entiendo... que no se porque se produjo...

Pero lo cierto es que... no he dejado de pensar en él. Por más cursi que suene, entre sueños vi que él me acaricio el rostro antes de irse...

¡Despierta Ren Tao!

Los vampiros no son humanos

Los vampiros no tienen emociones

Los vampiros no pueden amar

Los vampiros son... escoria...

* * *

Aqui ta mi fic tonces!!!!

COmentenlo y un abrazo muy grande pa todos mis lectores. Pronto vendra la actualizacion de este... si es que no pasa nada más... jejeje

CHAU

UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!!

LSCQ15

P.D. xD no, mentira, ya no hay mas posdatas jejeje, solo queria volver a agradecerles!!!


End file.
